grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Love in a Nethervator
Love in a Nethervator is the twenty fifth episode of season one of Grojband. It is the twenty fifth episode overall. Synopsis Elevator music sinks to new lows, so Grojband decide to improve it by going to where elevator music is produced. Trina wants to kiss Nick Mallory, so she traps him inside a nethervator with her. Plot The episode begins with Laney, Kin, and Kon chewing gum flavored gum. Laney wishes that the gum had a more exciting flavor. Kin then grabs the gum from her tongue and expresses his love for it, before putting Laney's pre-chewed gum in his mouth. Laney is shocked and extremely disgusted by him doing this but he says that it's too good for him as an excuse. Kon asks where Corey is and a cutaway shows that Corey is waiting by himself in an elevator where some soft elevator music is playing. Corey slowly looks up at the sound box with mild concern. The scene cuts back to the garage and Kin says that Corey is most likely doing something totally awesome. The scene cuts back to Corey in the elevator, getting nervous and impatient, still looking at the elevator music box and pressing the button repeatedly. However, the elevator is apparently broken because it is not moving, making him only more nervous. The cuts back to the garage where Kin mentions that Corey is always upbeat. The scene then cuts to Corey once again, in the elevator, completely freaking out and screaming and going insane, trying to break out of the elevator because the music is annoying him. Finally, the scene cuts back to the garage, where Corey busts in, raging mad and scaring his bandmates to death. Corey screams that he was trapped in an elevator for 51 and a half minutes and the whole time, he was tortured, having to listen to their stupid elevator music. Characters Major Roles *Corey Riffin *Laney Penn *Kin Kujira *Kon Kujira *Trina Riffin *Otis *Mina Beff *Nick Mallory Songs *Busting Out of Here Trivia *Inside of the Nethervator were pictures of pyramids with an eye in the middle of them. This reassembles the all seeing eye of providence. **Because of the fact that this Nethervator led to the underworld, this eye must refer to it's etymology in Freemasonry or it's etymology in the Illuminati. Episode Connections *There was a Wicked Cool Transition in this episode that showed light bulbs with skulls in the pan down the screen as the chorus sang "Trina's got an evil plan". This wicked cool transition was seen again in the episode Creepaway Camp. **It was seen a third time in the episode The Bandidate. *The elevator music that plays in the Nethervator and the other elevators is the same music that was played in the episode Helmet when Grojband was playing their instruments after the Evil Helmet perfectized them. *One of the members of Mullet Bullet from the episode Hair Today, Kon Tomorrow was seen on the elevator in this episode. Gallery See also Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Focusing on Corey